CHICKEN!
by TimPix
Summary: She was a not-so-average girl with a chicken obsession, a superiority complex, an inferiority complex, and an infatuation with taking over the world. Anything else out of the norm? Well, her best friend is a tuna fish. Gokudera x oc.


**A/N:**

_Yo! Wat up peeps? How's life?_

Okay, I don't actually talk like that, but it was worth a try. For those people who didn't notice the author's name beside the story title or were just too lazy to go through_ all_ that trouble just to find this author's name, well, my name is TimPix. Please call me Tim :)

I'm just saying, but I didn't finish reading or watching Katekyo Hitman Reborn yet... so don't blame me if I get some facts wrong... Anyways, KHR IS AWESOME! That is why I've decided to write a fanfiction on it even though I didn't finish watching all of it yet!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR. If I did, I would be a millionaire by now.

**Warning:** This is a Gokudera X OC story. Don't like, don't read. Oh, and there is some swearing.

**Summary:** Duck, duck, duck...CHICKEN! This story is about an average, very average girl. Yes this is a story about a girl. She is very average (not) and she is a Girl. Not a guy, its a girl. G-I-R-L, girl. If you are a misogynist, I suggest that you do not read this story...because it is about a girl. Gokudera x oc.**  
**

* * *

**Target 1: The home tutor**

Her name was Sasaki, Kazaru.

An average 13 year old attending Namimori middle school.

Except she wasn't really that average. She just acted average. Average and boring.

She was actually an assassin. Or rather, she was an assassin in training. An assassin in training that lived with her mother in a boring little place in Japan called Namimori.

In her whole life, she only had one friend.

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

A.K.A. Dame-Tsuna.

Yes, I know. She had a sad life. Like seriously. Why the hell would she befriend that idiot?

Well, if it wasn't for her dear mother, Kazaru would never have made any friends at all.

Their friendship started off really awkward. Really really awkward. Like stalker awkward. Yeah.

They meet on the first day of preschool.

Their class was playing a game of 'getting to know each other', and they all sat in a big circle on the floor. Each of them would introduce their names and tell the class about themselves.

"My name is Sasaki, Kazaru." she said when it was her turn, "I hate bright colors, I hate bananas, I hate working, I hate thinking, I hate my pet dog, I hate humans, I hate my dad, I hate the sky, I hate music, I hate art, I hate math, I hate science, I hate English, I hate every kind of sport existing, I hate the ground, I hate dirt, I hate books, I hate reading, I hate all four seasons, I hate eating meat, I hate all of you here and I love chickens."

Wow, what a unique introduction... But not as unique as what she said next.

"My mom said that I have to make a friend on the first day of school... so..." She pointed to a random person in the classroom (which happened to be Tsuna),"You will be my friend from now on."

And thus, created a beautiful friendship.

NOT.

She could tell by the way he avoided her that Tsuna was terrified of her from the moment he meet her. He probably had never seen anyone with such a scary (and evil) glare, ever. But being just a five year old, he has yet to see much more of life.

It had started off with her stalking him for a month (why did her mother even allow her to do that?).

After her declaration to the class that he will become her friend, she was always tailing after him. She had a slight suspicion that he knew she was stalking him.

She remember that once, she watched him go to bed with binoculars, a little while later, he left his room to sleep with his mom. Was her stalking really that noticeable? Or maybe he just had super sensing skills even though all his other skills were the worst of the worst? Or maybe it was just a coincedince.

They only 'officially' became friends (in Tsuna's mind) when she found a bunch of older kids cornering and beating him up. That day, three 8 year old's were sent to the hospital with severe stomach wounds. When they claimed that a little five year old beat them up, no one believed them. Because, well, five year old girls weren't supposed to be that strong.

Even though Tsuna accepted her as a friend, she still did not stop her 'stalking' business. She followed him everywhere. When he signed up for a self defence class, she did as well. When When he applied for Namimori elementary school, she did as well. When he picked the junior high school he was to attend, she picked that same one even though her academic skills proved that she should go to Midori middle school instead.

Her stalking habits didn't even cease when they entered middle school. In fact, it got worse.

She actually installed many tiny cameras all over town just to spy on Tsuna... and for other information gathering purposes.

She probably knows every single person in town's dirty little secrets. It's perfect for blackmailing people.

However, not soon after she turned 13, her mother left to go to Italy (for some classified reason) and she started to live by herself.

Well, not really. In fact, her mother had hired a few maids to watch over the house (and babysit her) before leaving for Italy.

Ahhh~ Now the peace and bliss will breeze into her life, since that strict (not really) mother of hers was gone. Hooray! She was free to do whatever she wanted now! Peace~

That's what she thought.

Well, she did have a few days of peace and bliss... but then _he_ came.

It started on a normal school day. Perfectly normal.

She was walking to school (early as usual) when something (or someone) zoomed past her, leaving her to choke on a trail of dust.

''What the-'' she weezed while trying to breath properly, ''The fuck is wrong with people these days?!''

If her mother was here, she would have scolded for swearing.

''I don't give a shit normal people who run like crazy, but this is way too overboard. I'm probably gonna get some kind of lung disease from breathing in all that dust! OIIIIII WEIRD THING THAT'S GONNA BE THE CAUSE OF MY LUNG DISEASE! BETTER GET READY FOR SOME BEATING!''

With that, she chased after the fast moving object (or person) down the street.

* * *

"What the Heck!? So some random baby decided to become your tutor and shoot you with a dying will bullet that made you strip to your boxers and chase after Sasagawa to confess?" Kazaru was furious when she found out that it was Tsuna who left her in that trail dust to choke on. So furious in fact that she almost beat him to pulp in front of everyone at school. Almost. She still had a public image to hold up after all.

"Y-y-yes!" Tsuna sqeaked, "That's basically what happened."

It was currently in the afternoon and they were in Tsuna's room occupying the floor after Kazaru hunted him down to demand an explanation.

"And this baby here with the weird suit," she gestured to Reborn, who was watching their conversation with an amused expression, "This baby not only beat you up, harassed you in front of practically the whole school, and messed up your life, but he's also your home tutor?! What kind of messed up logic is that?"

She glared at Tsuna, who nodded nervously, then turning her venomous glare towards Reborn she said, "There is only one baby in this whole world that I know can beat up an 13 year old without breaking sweat, even if the 13 year old is pathetically weak. You are the legendary Sun arcobaleno aren't you?"

("What?! Kazaru?! You know this baby?!"-Tsuna)

Reborn grinned creepily. "Of course, Sasaki Kazaru. ("H-how come he knows your name?"-Tsuna) But I am actually assigned by the Vongola family's 9th generation boss to come to Japan and raise Tsuna to become a mafia boss. Vongola the 9th is getting old and he was planning on passing the boss status to the 10th generation."

"Ah... I see" not really. She didn't understand the generation stuff and shit. Then she turned to Tsuna, "So I guess I should show you a bit more respect..."

"..."

"Just kidding. I'll show you respect once you've learned how to tie your shoes properly."

Ohhhhhhhhh~! Buuuurrrrrnnnnnn~! _[Tsuna, you should go kill yourself now... that was so embarassing! Just Kidding. :P]_

"So anyways, what made the 9th generation boss choose Tsuna to be his successor? I mean, he's gotta be _pretty_ desperate to choose Tsuna to be the next Vongola boss."

Wow Tsuna. Even your best friend thinks lowly of you.

" That is true, however the most qualified of the 10th, Enrico, was shot in a feud," he showed them a picture of a dead looking guy laying on the floor,"The young number 2 Matsumo, drowned." he showed them a picture of a guy drowning, then holding up a last picture showing a skull and some cross bones he said "The favorite child Fedrico was found reduced to bone. ("You don't need to keep showing the pictures!"-Tsuna) So now, the only candidate left to be the 10th is you, Tsuna."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm going home." She stood up and promptly left the room, it was too much to take in for her. Tsunayoshi Sawada turned from a useless living chunk of human flesh to the next Vongola boss in a few minutes. Oh... the mental images, it hurts her brain. "Good luck Tsuna on your match tomorrow." He will need_** a lot**_ of luck to survive that match tomorrow.

"H-huh?! What match?"

She had already left.

* * *

The next day, the first thing that she heard from her classmates was "Did you hear that?", " Hentai (Tsuna) confessed to Kyoko!" and "he was rejected vehemently!" Typical school gossip.

And then, there would be the girls and boys of her 'fanclub'.

"Oh my gosh Kazaru-chan, how can you still be friends with that freak?"

"She's probably not his friend anymore. Who would want to be friends with a hentai? Kazaru-chan would not stoop that low."

''Yeah, Kazaru-chan is probably only friends with no good-Tsuna because she pity's him."

And then she would be like;

_"DON"T CALL ME KAZARU-CHAN! WE ARE NOT ON FIRST NAME BASIS YET!"_

Yep, she didn't care if her classmates insulted her best friend... because almost everything they said was true anyways. Not the pity friend part because she almost never pity anything or anyone. The only exceptions are chickens. She lives for chickens.

Ahhh~ Typical school mornings.

For her at least.

The only reason her classmates (and school mates) don't make fun of her for befriending Tsuna was because of ... well a lot of things. First of all, she was one of the top students in her year (both academically and physically). Second, she was rich. And third... she would be what some people call "pretty". Well, if she didn't act gloomy and shit all the time (because she didn't have her chicken with her)

And that last part where she yelled "DON"T CALL ME KAZARU-CHAN! WE ARE NOT ON FIRST NAME BASIS YET!"... well she said that in her brain.

Yeah. She was the kind of person who wouldn't raise her voice for trivial things like that.

Even though she hated gossip (hate it so much that she cursed it every night before she went to bed) she didn't like interacting with her classmates that much either.

It wasn't that she was socially awkward or anything like that. It was just that... she saw almost _everyone_ lower than her. There were only a few people that she actually respected: her mom, her older brother, Reborn (Even though they _just_ meet), and her chickens.

Yes. A chicken. A chicken gains more respect from her than normal people. (Well, she_ is_ a chicken obsessor. You should see her room someday...)

So if she thinks everyone is lower than her, why did she befriend Tsuna and stayed his friend?

Well, like I said, the first reason is that her mother wanted her to make friends. The second reason... is because Tsuna is the only person, probably the only person to_ ever_ **admit** that he is much, much lower than she is. He was also probably the only person in the whole world that would treat her like a god (most likely because of fear, not respect... but Whatever. She doesn't need to know that.). The third reason was simple. Because Tsuna had fluffy hair. She liked fluffy hair because it reminded her of her chicken's nest. Enough said.

So when her classmates said that the match between Tsuna and Mochida's match had begun, she of course raced to the gym to see Tsuna being beat up. (She was actually debating on whether she should hurt Mochida badly later if Tsuna loses... which of course he will. See? She's actually not that heartless. She actually cares about Tsuna- though she would never admit it)

She, upon arriving late, was surprised to see Tsuna sitting on top of a screaming Mochida while ripping his hair off at top speed.

In less than a minute Mochida was bald, with his head shining like a diamond in the bright light of the gym.

She would have felt bad for Mochida if she wasn't gonna do the same thing after the match when Tsuna lost (which he surprisingly did not). Mochida was literally crying a lake of tears over his loss of hair.

Hmm... wonder if she should by him a wig...

She didn't see Tsuna for the rest of the school day because he was surrounded by most of their school and classmates. *sigh* Typical humans...

Anyways...

Tsuna's strange victory gave her a slight suspicion that Reborn had something to do with it. Didn't Tsuna mention something about... what was it called again? The dying bullet? The dying will bullet? The first time Tsuna did something reckless and unlike him was when he was shot by Reborn with a dying will bullet...

The dying will bullet... She should do more research on it...

* * *

**A/N:**

Yay! First chapter finished! I'm gonna add a character profile because I don't wanna describe her physical appearance and stuff later on... here it is:

Name (first/last): Kazaru Sasaki

Age: 13

Birthday: November 21

Gender: Female

Status: Alive (obviously)

Blood type: AB

Height: 149cm

weight: 44.6 kg

Family: Mother (Sasaki Mito), Father (Sasaki Keita), Older brother (Sasaki Neizu)

Physical appearance: Kind of short. Slightly past the shoulders brownish hair with bangs. Greenish eyes. Skinny but looks kind of strong. Usually seen wearing black track pants and T-shirt that says "I'm a chicken lover" when not in school. Usually has a yellow fluffy baby chicken resting on top of her head when not in school (If Hibari did not exist then she would have her chicken with her all the time). She is also very pale.

Likes: Chickens.

Dislikes: bright colors (chicken feather colors do not count), bananas, working, thinking, her pet dog, humans, her dad, the sky (because it rains), music, art (too many colors), math,science, English,every kind of sport existing, the ground, dirt, books, reading, all four seasons, eating meat, the taste of honey, and practically every existing human being. (wow she sure hates alot of things)

...

So... that's pretty much for now. I might add more later. Any questions? If not please REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVE!

I like constructive criticism... just saying.

Bye bye~! :D

~TimPix


End file.
